AngeLS
by Luna Skyfall
Summary: Hanya karena kami kaum malaikat, bukan berarti perjalanan cinta kami itu mudah. [Fantasy!Au] [Akakuro]


Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

An Akakuro Fiction by Rollete

 **.**

 **.**

 _Warning: Chapter 1 may contain a bit gore_

 **.**

 **AngeLS  
**

 **.**

[Fantasy!Au]

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story 1: Introduction  
**

Suara decitan tikus menggema di seluruh penjuru sel. Air kotor dan keruh menggenangi tanah berlapis batu bata. Bau tidak sedap menyebar dimana-mana, dan pencahayaan yang redup menambah kesuraman penjara bawah tanah bangsa _Angel._

 _Angel_..hanya karena mereka bangsa yang disebut-sebut sebagai bangsa cahaya, bukan berarti mereka tidak kejam. Bahkan dalam beberapa hal, mereka bisa lebih buruk dari manusia. Yah, semua makhluk pasti punya sisi jahat.

Diantara sepuluh sel yang ada di penjara tersebut, hanya satu yang ditinggali. Dahulu ada delapan orang. Tapi secara perlahan, penghuni sel bawah tanah tewas mengenaskan. Ada yang bunuh diri, tidak kuat, atau memang sengaja dibunuh oleh pemerintah. Saat ini _Angel_ yang divonis hukuman mati memang bagai diikat rantai. Siap dicekik hingga mati kapan saja.

Era ini _Angel_ sedang mengalami krisis. Baik dari segi pemerintah maupun ekonomi. Salahkan sebuah keluarga yang menjadi akar semua permasalahan. Keluarga itu merupakan keluarga terkutuk. Disebut-sebut membawa malapetaka bagi siapapun yang berurusan dengannya. Seluruh anggota keluarga tersebut dibunuh dengan sadis tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi si anak bungsu, berhasil kabur setelah dirapalkan mantra terlarang oleh orang tuanya.

Dan penghuni sel terakhir, divonis hukuman mati karena sempat menjalin hubungan dengan anak bungsu itu. Ia mengaku masih mencintainya meskipun berasal dari keluarga terkutuk. Ia tidak peduli. Dan hal itu membuat hukumannya bertambah berat.

Nama penghuni sel itu adalah…Akashi Seijuurou.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi membuka mata. Gelap. Hanya itu yang bisa dilihatnya. Dan merah..

 _Oh, hanya salah satu hari lainnya di sel terkutuk._

Sudah berapa lama ia tinggal disana, setahun? Dua tahun? Entahlah Akashi tidak ingat. Yang pasti ia sudah tinggal disana sangat lama, sampai-sampai tangannya yang dirantai terasa mati rasa. Ia tidak berani menengok dan melihat seberapa parah keadaan tangannya yang berdarah karena berusaha melarikan diri.

Akashi menoleh keluar. Sepi, tidak ada satu penjaga pun. Mungkin mereka berpikir Akashi tidak bisa kabur dari sana. Dan itu memang kenyataan pahitnya. Sel sihir tidak bisa ditembusnya, sekuat apapun ia yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan.

Setelah meluruskan tubuhnya yang pegal akibat duduk terlalu lama, Akashi berjalan sedikit mendekati pintu berjeruji yang terkunci. Rantai hanya bisa mengantarnya sampai sana. Ia menggenggam jeruji besi itu dengan kedua tangannya yang sekarang tampak tinggal tulang.

Kadang Akashi letih dengan keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Terkurung didalam penjara bawah tanah dengan waktu yang tidak dapat dipastikan, berusaha bertahan dengan segala hal buruk yang ada disana. Seperti melihat mayat teman-teman seperjuangannya di sel lain yang perlahan bertransformasi menjadi tengkorak.

Nah sekarang Akashi jadi bersyukur ia masih belum terkena gangguan mental. Atau minimal jadi gila mendadak.

Tatapan Akashi jatuh pada genangan air di depan selnya. Genangan air itu keruh – seperti yang diperkirakan. Dan terpantul bayangannya disana.

Ia terpikir, kalau saja air itu berwarna biru jernih. Seperti yang ada di atas sana. Terpantul cahaya matahari.

Melihat air itu mendadak Akashi jadi teringat pemuda biru yang pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya.

Tidak..bukan pernah. Sampai sekarang juga pemuda itu masih bagian dari hidupnya. Bagian dari kepingan hatinya, yang membuat Akashi sanggup bertahan di tempat seperti itu selama beberapa tahun. Pemuda yang merupakan cinta pertama dan sejatinya.

Akashi menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, bukan waktunya ia memikirkan pemuda biru itu. Masih banyak hal lain yang ada di pikirannya.

 _Krek._

Ia mendengar pintu utama dibuka. Dengan cepat Akashi menajamkan mata dan memasang telinga.

Terlihat dua pemuda berseragam militer masuk. Yang satu membawa kunci. Yang satu lagi membawa borgol. Akashi menaikkan alis melihatnya.

Pemuda itu membuka sel Akashi, lalu melepaskan rantai yang dipasang pada pemuda merah tersebut. Akashi ambruk. Porsi makanannya sebulan terakhir tampak tidak cukup baginya. Bahkan berdiri pun ia tidak sanggup.

Tanpa perasaan, penjaga militer itu menarik Akashi dengan kasar – memaksanya berdiri. Lalu memborgolnya dengan borgol yang dibawa temannya. Akashi meringis saat penjaga itu memasangnya dengan keras.

"Hati-hati! Dia itu katanya hebat, jangan sampai dia meloloskan diri. Nanti kita bisa dipenggal oleh raja."

Akashi menoleh sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Oh, ternyata penjaga militer yang satunya. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan sekaligus sangat siaga. Akashi nyaris tertawa melihatnya. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya dalam keadaan tidak berdaya seperti ini? Berdiri saja tidak mampu, apalagi menyerang dan melarikan diri? Yah mungkin kalau dipaksakan bisa, entahlah…

"Jangan senyum-senyum penjahat! Kau belum tahu saja apa yang menunggumu diatas! Mungkin kau beruntung karena berhasil bertahan disini. Tapi belum tentu kau bertahan diatas!"

Berpura-pura tidak mendengar, Akashi diam saja. Ia menurut saat kedua penjaga itu menariknya paksa menuju keatas dan dibawa ke ruang singgasana kerajaan.

Ruang singgasana kerajaan itu sangat luas. Ada kursi yang terbuat dari marmer. Dan diduduki oleh seorang pria dengan pakaian sutra yang mewah. Sayap emas terbentang di kedua sisi punggungnya. Pria yang tampak berwibawa. Dialah raja dari para _Angel._

Akashi dipaksa berlutut diatas karpet merah yang berada dihadapan raja. Lalu para prajurit langsung keluar ruangan. Melihat kedatangan Akashi, raja itu tersenyum. Senyum penuh arti dan makna.

"Kau masih bisa bertahan dibawah? Hebat."

Akashi tidak menggubrisnya. Sama saja dengan membuang tenaganya yang tersisa.

"Akashi Seijuurou, aku ingin mengadakan perjanjian denganmu."

Hah, perjanjian macam apa? Akashi tidak akan menerimanya.

"Pergilah ke dunia manusia dan cari Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebagai balasannya, aku akan membebaskanmu."

Akashi tersentak. Ia menatap raja tajam. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Tidak ada. Negeri kita sedang terpuruk. Bangsa kita menderita. Aku ingin membebaskan mereka dari kesengsaraan ini. Dan aku sadar kalau satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menggunakan Kuroko Tetsuya," ujarnya dengan nada muram.

"Kau dulu bilang keluarga Kuroko adalah keluarga terkutuk! Kau membunuh semuanya! Lalu sekarang kau memintaku untuk menemukannya? Dan membiarkanmu memanfaatkan Tetsuya hanya untuk kepentingan pribadimu?!" Akashi tidak dapat menahan emosi. Biar saja tenaganya habis. Ia tidak peduli sekarang.

"Kepentingan bangsa ini. Bukan kepentinganku."

"Jangan jadikan itu alasan. Kau berbohong, raja sialan."

"Aku bermaksud menjadikannya sebagai raja atas bangsa ini Akashi. Anak itu spesial. Aku tahu kau berpikir kalau aku yang membunuh semua keluarga Kuroko. Tapi bukan begitu kenyataannya. Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Keluargaku yang lain yang melakukannya atas namaku."

Akashi terdiam mendengarnya. Mungkinkah?

Sayap emas raja bergerak sekali. Membuat salah satu helai bulunya jatuh. Raja itu berdiri, menepuk punggung Akashi dan berkata, "Jadi tolong, carilah Kuroko Tetsuya dan bawalah ia kesini."

"Caranya? Ia dirapalkan mantra amnesia oleh orang tuanya. Ia tidak ingat apapun," Akashi tidak tahu mengapa ia berkata seperti itu. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Kau harus membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu. Jangan kau yang mendekatinya. Harus dia. Jika itu terjadi, maka ingatannya akan kembali."

"Itu bukan hal yang mudah."

"Memang, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Akashi terdiam. Apa ia harus melakukannya? Ini satu-satunya cara ia bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya lagi. Sanggupkah ia melepaskan kesempatan yang tidak datang dua kali ini?

Tidak. Akashi memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini.

"Baiklah."

"Bagus. Sekarang akan kujelaskan apa yang harus kau lakukan," Sang raja tersenyum melihat Akashi mengangguk pelan. Pemuda merah itu tidak tahu. Tidak tahu kalau raja mempunyai kemampuan yang mengerikan.

Yaitu hipnotis hitam.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tahu kalau musim semi bisa begitu indah.

Ia duduk di bangku taman sekolah, menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan yang berada di sekitarnya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku. Dan manik birunya tak berhenti menatap daun-daun yang berjatuhan.

Andai saja setahun penuh bisa seperti ini…

"Hei lihat! Murid baru itu datang!"

"Eh, mana? Kyaa dia keren!"

"Ahh dia tampan sekali!"

"Lihat wajahnya yang _cool_. Aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi bintang sekolah!"

Kuroko menatap bingung para gadis yang berjalan sembari tertawa. Ada apa? Murid baru yang keren? Ia memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya dan melihat ke depan halaman sekolah.

Halaman depan sekolah ternyata penuh, tidak seperti yang Kuroko duga. Kebanyakan ingin melihat murid baru yang katanya keren itu. Karenanya mayoritas yang ada disana adalah perempuan.

Kuroko menyelinap ke depan karena penasaran. Untunglah tubuhnya kecil, sehingga mudah baginya untuk berjalan ke depan. Ia menatap mobil hitam – yang kelihatan mahal – yang terparkir dihadapannya.

Dan di depan pintu mobil tersebut, berdirilah seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan seragam sekolah khas Teikou.

Sesaat Kuroko terpana melihatnya. Mungkin benar kata para gadis, murid baru itu keren. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kosong. Sampai-sampai Kuroko tidak sadar kalau tatapan mata mereka berdua beradu.

Dan saat itulah Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh.

Aneh, mengapa ia merasa pernah mengenal pemuda itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

A/N

Halo..ketemu sama saya Luna di fic pertama saya. Sejak awal memang terpikir untuk membuat yang seperti ini, meski awalnya tidak yakin. Tapi akhirnya dipublish juga disini. Semoga bisa menghibur kalian semua.

Karena saya baru disini, review, kritik, dan saran sangat diterima. Itu bisa membantu saya untuk menjadi lebih baik. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberikan pendapat kalian. Kalau mau, lewat PM juga boleh.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

2015,

Luna Skyfall


End file.
